1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to holding devices and, particularly, to a holding device for holding hard disk drives (HDDs).
2. Description of Related Art
HDDs are mostly firmly fastened to mounting plates with a number of screws. In particular, the HDD defines a number of screw holes. The mounting plates define a number of through holes corresponding to the screw holes. The screws are passed through the corresponding through holes and then are engaged with the corresponding screw holes. However, the employment of the screws decreases the efficiency of the assembly process of the HDD.
Therefore, what is needed is a holding device for holding an HDD, which can overcome the above shortcoming.